


Interview with an Ardat-Yakshi

by BerryShiara



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Ardat-Yakshi (Mass Effect), Asari Characters, F/F, Original Character(s), omega - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:20:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29141406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BerryShiara/pseuds/BerryShiara
Summary: Meet Foínix Éleos an Ardat-Yakshi trying to use her abilities for good in a lawless world.Join her as she forges a path through the mire in hopes of a better future... especially for the ones she loves.Witty, heartfelt, and fun.
Kudos: 3





	Interview with an Ardat-Yakshi

Her heart pounded as she followed after them. At this point it wasn’t really a challenge, their steps were erratic as they crashed and stumbled, trying to continue the headlong run towards life, while yet trying to see who was giving chase. The excitement of their life in her grasp was heady, the taste of the air around them electric, as their pheromones broadcast their fear. It was about time they felt the fear that they loved to instill in others.

She leapt up to a perch on a second story ledge and looked down at her prey, he rolled onto his back casting wild eyes around the darkened alleyway afraid of what beast was driving him. The gun in his hand pointed out into the darkness as he tried to catch his breath… 

“WHAT DO YOU WANT!” His trembling gun hand panned the entryway to the dead end, but she was above him, watching… waiting.   
“ Money? I-I have money!”

Oh she was going to take that… and his worthless life. 

“WHAT!”

Using stasis first she dropped down to the ground and moved forward. He was terrified, his eyes large, mouth poised to beg, but there were no words he could say to sway her… and none that she wanted to hear. She was a hunter, but nothing like them… there was no monologuing, no gloating. She didn’t need to savor the moment…   
Slipping into his personal space, the only words she whispered, was an invitation to his death. “Embrace Eternity.”  
\------  
\------  
The loud beating on the door drew Foínix from slumber, she spent a moment orienting herself. Her room, her bed… the pounding happened again this time with a yell from the front.

“FEN!!!”

She groaned as Pallikári screamed her name from the front door. Rolling over she laid tired eyes on her omnitool, it flashed when her eyes fell upon it, not once, not twice, but seven… seven times.

Reaching out she slapped the tool, it fell with a clatter to the floor as Kari’s voice came through. 

“Let me in, she demon or I will break down the damn door… again.”

“Go away, obnoxious one.” She groaned flopping over onto her belly hiding her face from the bright glow of the activated device.

“Don’t make me count…” Pallikári growled peering into the screen on her omnitool.

“You would do that?” Foínix asked in a tired voice, feeling compelled to make eyecontact with her tormentor as she peeked down over the edge of the bed at the giant on the other side of the screen, and her front door.

“You know I would. I hate being kept waiting…”

Foínix grunted, pushing herself up off the bed and stumbled down the hallway. By the time she reached the door Kari was on two. Part of her wondered if the new reinforced door could handle the krogan progeny head on, the other was afraid of yet another bill to replace the damned thing. “Don’t pick me up.” She said.

“I make no promises. One!” Kari informed.

The two of them had met in Afterlife one night. Kari had been goaded into approaching her table and asking her to a dance. Realizing that she had been set up to fail Fen accepted. Thus had begun their relationship, though at the time Foínix hadn’t known it.

She unlocked the door, and to her relief Kari pushed it gently open peering at her through it. “I brought coffee.” She said holding up a tall cup that looked more like a child’s toy in her hand.

Pallikári was quite literally the LARGEST Asari that Foínix had ever known. Built like a wedge she was strong and powerful in body much like her Krogan father. Sans the carapace and quads, she was his spitting image. But it was her mothers attitude she had, not the merc her father was. Giant though she may be, she was the gentlest soul who only wanted to have a safe haven that allowed her to be herself… one she found in Foínix since that fateful night at Afterlife.

Foínix grunted, turning back down the hallway towards her bed. “I want sleep, not coffee.” She murmured. The siren song of its soft embrace pulling her towards it. 

Pallikári followed down the hallway waving the tall cup of legal stimulants trying to draw her attention, but she was more tired than caffeine deficient. 

“Fen, Fen… coffee Fen.” She said waving the cup in front of her face.

“Bed…” Foínix murmured, pushing the cup out of her way with a small biotic push. She hadn’t been asleep more than an hour or two… that wasn’t enough time to be considered a functioning adult… plus she had work again tonight.

“Fen… I’m going to pick you up now Fen.” 

“Don’t do it.” Foínix growled and batted at the meaty palm that started to reach out for her.

“I am, you leave me no choice.” Despite the large size her friend's arm shot out and snagged her, wrapping around her midsection and pulling her back away from the bedroom door.

Grasping onto the door frame she held herself poised between the bedroom door and her giant friend's chest. “You haven’t even given me options.” She complained as that strong arm tightened a little.

“Fen… please. Your option was coffee and civil conversation. Now we have this…” Pallikári planted her feet and set the tall cup off to the side with a very admirable biotic assist. Steady, unshakable, just like her name… just like her frame. “I don’t wanna hurt you my dark ray of sunshine, but I need your brain.”

“Can you have my brain in bed?” Foínix almost whined, seeing the object of her desire just a few steps away, its fluffy blankets, and clean sheets laughing at her from where she hung between giant and doorway.

Pallikári reached forward with her free hand and began working fingers off the door frame one at a time until she secured one arm. 

Fen whimpered with the loss of each digit on the doorway. She began speaking faster knowing she was going to lose this battle one way or another. “Can’t you ask my brain questions from bed?”

“I tried that Fen, you didn’t answer the call…” Another finger was pulled free.

“Yes, yes, but i am awake now… and… and…” another finger left her down to one hand only. 

“I’m gonna pull now Fen… we can have a civilized conversation at the table, and you can drink your coffee…”

She felt her body hoisted up, and the very real, very firm presence of a shoulder slip up under her abdomen as Kari turned up under and readied to literally pull her and the wall if necessary.

“Can’t this wait till after I get some sleep?”

“No time, I need advice.”

“But…” She whimpered as her fingers were slowly torn from the wall, and with a gentle pleased pat from her giant she and her coffee was carried back down the hall. Defeated Foínix bonelessly slumped against her friend's shoulder as she was carried like cargo to the kitchen.

Hanging there she mumbled into the strong shoulder where her face rested. “What seems to be the problem?” 

“Coffee first Fen… i’m not a monster.”

Fen snorted as she was set down on a chair, and her tall cup of coffee pressed into her hands. She stared at it a moment before looking across at Kari. The giant pushed the opposite chair out of the way and sat down on her haunches on the floor, coming eye level with Foínix. She smiled that pleased dopey grin that made Fen’s heart flutter a little. 

“Stop it…” Which only made that ridiculously pleased smile grow. Fen grunted turning her eyes away from the bubbly sight as she gave more attention to her tall blonde coffee that was just sweet enough. Breathing a long deep breath Fen sighed. Damn humans and their delicious stimulants… a nodding motion had her raising a brow getting a peek at Kari despite her disgruntled attitude and interrupted sleep.

“Why are we here?”

Kari gave her a confused look and a shrug of great shoulders. “Evolutionary hoodwinking? ...Deific amusement?”

Goddess knows how long her friend would ponder that question if let be. “No you goof, why are we here...” She gestured to their surroundings then added. “more specifically, why are you in my kitchen?”

“Oh, right.” Suddenly her face lit up again. “I was asked on a date!”

Foínix blinked at her friend, her coffee cup was carefully set aside and she stood up.

“No, no, no! Fen, you can’t.” Giant hands came up and wrapped around her waist as she tried to walk out. Little good it did her as she was pulled back into her giant friends lap and held captive once more. 

She lay her head back against Kari’s chest and let out a big sigh. It wasn’t that her friend was asking her to help her get laid with someone she thought was smarter than her… though Kári thought everyone was smarter than her. A condition that had been instilled in her since her mothers death… that she wasnt good enough, smart enough… fast enough. She was muscle and cannon fodder…

“You know I don’t ask much… Please Fen?” A worried pleading to her friend's tone.

No, Kari asked because she wanted to know if they asked her out as a joke… she was accustomed to that. Being the brunt of every joke… It was afterall how they met. 

Still pressed to Kari’s chest with one arm she found herself wrapped in the bigger Asari’s arms as an omni-tool came up. Honestly she fussed, but it wasn’t because she didn’t like being smushed into her friends bosom. It somehow felt like the thing to do, an action that brought it’s own reward. Kari held her better in place by lowering her chin onto the crown of Fen’s crest.

“Work with me please Fen…” 

Foínix sighed, but it wasn’t because she was giving in to the giant’s wishes…  
There was something comforting about being ensconced by a giant. Their heat surrounding you, their strength protecting you… The strong steady thump of their heart against your back… She was nearly asleep when she pulled her legs up into Kari’s lap and pulled the arm with her friend’s omni tool down for warmth.

“Oh, that helps...” Kari grunted commenting something about how better things worked when Fen behaved herself.

At this point Foínix would have endured the ending of the galaxy without little protest. Her exhausted self; body and spirit was wrapped up by a Giant… a very warm giant… whose heart beat was felt, so close were they pressed. Slowly her heart caught that beat… repeated, followed it. Eyes that hurt from being awake against their will closed, “just resting them” she thought as she waited for Kari to show her this person who asked her friend out on a date… 

Fen didn’t notice when waiting became sleeping… Kari’s voice a vibration through their body… a rumble of white noise… the shield generator used to keep the unwanted out of their tiny dilapidated apartment at night. Her fathers strong arms … supportive… She shifted turning her face into her fathers neck, breathing in her warm fragrant scent…

Kari’s giggle and squirm drew a faint smile to her lips, her mind trapped between waking and sleep. Her warm safe place trembled, her name called and the distant white noise was torn away as cool seeped in, her father pulling on an arm. Her body boneless.

“Fen…” A soft tisk as her eyes rolled, her body hung between strong arms.   
“I know its hard… please, just a few minutes more and I won't bother you again till this afternoon.”

“One more minute... Bam, please…” She groaned when she was physically readjusted.. 

“Fen… why didn’t you drink the coffee? Here drink coffee Fen.” 

The cup was pushed into her hands, instinctively she grabbed it, but with her mind muddled, she found it difficult to figure out what to do with it now.

“Drink…”

Grunting she brought the cup up to her lips and did as told. Frowning as the cup sat back in her lap still trying to work through the foggy memories. Memories of her Father were precious… and somehow having them torn away from her felt like losing Bam all over again. She sat there scowling at the damn cup.

“Again…” Pallikári said, then added. “...please.”

“I don’t want coffee…” She grumbled. 

“Some things we NEED are not things we want.” 

Fen grunted and took another drink. Staring at the cup wasn’t doing any of them any good. Taking another drink she tried to remember what her father smelled like. What had been her smell? The blue glow of eezo came to mind, sweet and pungent… The asteroid that her father helped carve infused clothes and skin… yes but what was it she had drank all those years? Early morning memories as distant as the forgotten moment just before waking.

Her thoughts melted away as Kari leaned in and rested her chin on Fen’s head once more. She sat there holding that freaking cup feeling somehow better when ensconced once more in her giant.

“That’s not helpful…” She grumbled, feeling the lethargy rise up again.

“It soothes you…” 

Fen stared at the empty seat she had been sitting in when this conversation started trying to find fault in Kari’s words… she took another long pull on the coffee.

“You called me Bam…”

Just the word twinged on something emotional, something so close to the surface it felt like a knife blow to her heart… Fen paused holding the cup out to her captor. “Show me the pictures so i can go to sleep...” 

Kari sighed as she brought her arm back up, with a push of the main button the picture was presented.

For once Fen was grateful that Kari let her study the holo picture in silence. 

The person in question was human, dressed in a studious manner, wearing wire rimmed glasses smiling at the camera. “She is a pet owner, with a meager job. Image isnt everything to her, but she is aware of it. Probably lives here with family. I would guess her father… and a rather large furred pet. It took a lot of courage to build up to ask you on a date. I expect you have been working together since you got that job. Does she give you little gifts?”

“Gifts?”

Fen grunted. “Food, I expect mostly. You are after all a BIG girl.” 

Kari grinned. “Her cookies are the best!”

“How long has that been going on?” Fen swiped the picture to the side and found another picture of the woman. A candid shot, of her working at a terminal, her hair tucked behind an ear. A shy smile on her lips, as she bit them. She knew she was being photographed, but okay with the one who took it.

“Um, since I started. But she gives cookies to everyone Fen. That means she is nice, not that she likes me.” 

Fen swiped to the next image, then the next, then back again. “Who is this man?” She asked pointing at the Batarian who lurked in both pictures.

“Vath. He is a small man.”

A thoughtful noise came from her once more. Kari never made short jokes, if she said that someone was small it meant that they were small minded. Flipping to the next page introduced Foínix to the large furry thing that shared the home with the woman in the photos. A large fluffy cat who was very gregarious, as they had rubbed themself up against her friend's large feet, leaving their scent and hair behind. Fen smiled as a giant hand came down in the next photo, blue fingers scrubbing the cat’s cheek as it showed its pleasure.

“That’s Mr. Biggles.” Kari whispered as if he were some god in mortal form. Her arm that rested now in Foínix lap tightened around her as she was hugged close like Kari might have done to the rather magnificent four legged friend of her friend.

“You have been to their home.”

“Yes.”

There was a long pause as Fen waited for more information, a pause that drew out long enough Kari shifted to meet Fen’s golden gaze. 

“Yes, I am awake…”

“Are you going to tell me?”

“Why were you at their house?”

“Dinner, before dancing.”

“Does this happen a lot?”

“Once or twice.”

“A moon phase?” Fen asked, trying to clarify.

“A week.” Kari’s grin grew as she met Fen’s unblinking gaze. “What?”

Fen sighed and shook her head. Leave it to her giant not to realize they had been dating for some time now. 

“What is your friend's name?”

“Jessa.”

“Jessa seems genuine to me.” It was probably a last ditch effort by Kari’s human to get her friend to see they weren’t just friends anymore… but girlfriends. She flipped to the next photo and then the next… still thoughtful. There was something about the Batarian looming that she didn’t like. While Vath wasn’t in every photo, he seemed to be there a lot… and his body language said it owned Jessa, and that he was displeased with their interpersonal interactions of late. “Is Vath your boss?” She asked.

“Yes.”

“Hmm. When is your next day of work?” 

Kari touched her omnitool before answering. “In an hour.”

“And when is your date?” 

“Tomorrow.”

“I’m coming to pick you up from work today. I want to meet Jessa in person.”

“Really?”

“Yes, really. What time are you off?” As much as she would have liked a day to rest and recover from this early morning social hour, there was no time… and if Vath had anything to say about her friends' blooming relationship she was going to make sure he had it all said and done before that day came.

“Three.” 

“I will be there at two forty five.”

“I might still be out on assignment, but I always hurry back. Vath don’t like us getting overtime.”

“Good. I will see you then.” Pushing Kari’s arm off her knees she shifted to get up, then turning, offered a hand down to her friend. Despite their size difference they had figured out long ago how to work such an improbable equation. 

“I’m gonna hug you now.” 

Foínix didn’t even protest this time.

**Author's Note:**

> This Idea came from a fellow tumbler' who i admire. Thanks to Maskydoo who has helped me get started, and been my own personal cheer squad. Your continual encouragement means more than I can express.


End file.
